


One More Drabble

by Lerya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, crossovers - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 13,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lerya/pseuds/Lerya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles of at least 200 words. Set into live because a friend of mine wanted to hold a contest.<br/>I still take requests!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Vampire_

Pairing: Harry/Dracula

He had known about vampires even before he started Hogwarts. Not the real kind, obviously. But the movie and book kind. More than once Dudley had pestered his parents in renting or buying the new horror movie in which some poor woman got kidnapped by a vampire, werewolf or ghost.

But the real kind, he met a real vampire in the summer he turned 11. He was out late at night, kicked out of the house because Marge was staying over and the ‘poor woman’ couldn’t stand to look at him.

He had taken refuge in the playground a few blocks from the house, sitting on the swing set, leaning a bit backwards and looking at the stars. He hadn’t heard him approach, he just suddenly appeared.

When he stopped staring at the stars because he had felled eyes upon him, he had turned to the other swing, perched upon it was a man. He was maybe 25, looking at him with frosty blue eyes. Staring, really, the rest of his face was lost in the darkness.

As soon as he appeared, the man was gone. So fast, he sat blinking, trying to recall if he had dreamed of this man. Or if he had really not been alone a few second ago. That question was answered the next night, when Harry again, was forced out of the house.

This time the man was waiting on the swing set. This time the man talked, introducing himself as ‘Drake’ in a low and comforting voice.

The rest of the summer was spent in the company of Drake. It wasn’t until Harry got to Hogwarts that he found out what or better yet, who Drake was.

And when he got home that summer, he would make it his mission to question Drake about it all. After all, it is quite shocking to find out that the charming man you spend most of the summer with was in fact, Count Dracula, a vampire.


	2. Chapter 2

Picnic  
Request from Lena

Pairing: Draco/Harry

They had been seeing each other since the beginning of their eight year. With Voldemort gone, they both could do what they wanted no more added stress from the war.

It had come as quite a shock to most to see Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy together, in a non violent way. In a couple way, being all in love and such.   
But it had happened and the two young men couldn’t be happier, which in turn made their friends happy.

So it was on a spring afternoon that most of Hogwarts was enjoying their time after taking their exams and returning home. It was then that two young men could be seen sitting on a green and gold blanket, enjoying each other and the food around them.

Harry sighed as he leaned against Draco; he couldn’t believe how fast time had gone by. It felt like yesterday when Draco, along with his parents, was cleared of all charges, mostly because of his testimony in the defense of the Malfoy’s.  
The day after the trial, Draco had come to asked him to arrange a meeting, saying they wanted to thank him.  
He had gone to the manor the next morning, expecting a quite stiff gathering to take place. This was not the case and it hadn’t taken long before he had laughed and sheared stories with the three blonds.

At the end of the holiday, both he and Draco confessed their crush on the other. And by the first of September they were together.

Now, in the warm afternoon sun, he couldn’t be happier with the way things turned out. Turning to face Draco he received a kiss on the lips. Smiling he gave a kiss back and placing his head on Draco’s shoulder, he picked up one of the last sandwiches. Breaking it in half, he offered one half to Draco, who took it. Together they enjoyed their last meal at Hogwarts.  
Starting tomorrow, they had adulthood in front of them, but neither feared, because they had each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome Home  
request by Natalie668

Paring: Legolas (LoTR)/Harry

He was so glad the war of the ring was over. Finally he could be with the one he loved, without having to be afraid, fear to lose each other or leaving the other behind. He had been left at the palace in Mirkwood. With only his future father-in-law as company, while the man was great, he was nothing compared to his son.  
So when Harry heard the horns blow and the doors being opened he took off in the direction of the grand doors.

Legolas was getting irritated, he was very happy for Aragorn and Arwen. Even more so when they finally got married. But by the love of the Valar, could he leave. He wanted his own lover. The sweet touch of his lovers lips on his own. That delectable body under his own.  
But sadly he, as witness for the groom-king, he had to attend all of the wedding and the feast.  
But his blessing came in the form of Arwen, “Go to him”, she had whispered, “I know you miss him, come back in a few months. Let us meat him. For now, just go to him.”  
With a small bow to both her and her confused husband. He rushed to the stables.

He made it to Mirkwood in 3 days time. More than happy to see the forest and creeks, even more happy when his home came in sight.  
With a nod to a stable hand he released his horse and with the sound of the Elvin horn, he pushed open the door. Only to be hugged by that one person he had missed so much. More than a year apart had taken its toll. With shaking hands he tilted to face of his beloved to his, placing his lips over the other’s. With a short hello to his father he retreated to his rooms, his lover besides him.

He looked upon his lover’s face; those green eyes shined with happiness, and soft words were whispered: “welcome home, love”.


	4. Skulls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: none

It was the only thing he saw these days, skulls. No more happy faces, no more laughter, no more fun or pranking.  
It had been his own fault really; he had been captured on the last Hogsmeade raid, which was lead by Voldemort, himself.  
He had thought himself ready, to face HIM, to end it. But he wasn’t, he couldn’t do it.  
The only good thing about this was that when Voldemort found out that he, Harry, had a small piece of soul of himself in him, making him a horcrux. Meaning that Voldemort had changed his mind about killing him.  
Unfortunately that didn’t count for the others; they were still killed and tortured. He heard them screaming, sometimes. But the screams he could deal with. It was the ‘presents’ left by them that he could not stand.  
They were driving him insane, each time someone close to him was captured and eventually killed, he was given a gift. He had quite a lot of gifts already, so many really, that they had to be but one on top of the other to fit. And each day he looked at them, admired them, his gifts.  
The skulls of people he once loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I kind of creped myself out with this one.  
> But I still hope you liked it…


	5. Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Death/Harry

He was always cold, even then; the day he met him. Not dementor or freezing cold, but he had a cold personality, a sort of cold glow around him.   
He kept his distance, never got to close to others. Only when the time arrived did he touch someone, other than him, taking them away.   
He didn’t show much emotion; only the love for him, Harry, could be seen in his eyes from time to time, shining through those dark eyes.  
They never came outside a lot, as a couple, the stares and whispers became too much than, making them flee back into the comfort of one of their homes. Enjoying only each other’s company.  
But Harry didn’t care for that, they had each other to keep warm. He kept the other warm, the other kept him happy.  
This was not what he had expected when he became ‘the fabled Master of Death’, after reuniting the three hollows, just after the final battle.  
His friends didn’t understand, and he didn’t blame them, live was short for them after all.  
But he was happy about it, he had met his lover through it al. Had gotten eternal live. Because after all, Death, after finally finding love, wasn’t about to let him go, they had each other. Forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada!  
> Next drabble…  
> I find it kind of sweet, bit of a ray of light compared to the last drabble.  
> Hope you liked it!


	6. Monsters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Tom/Harry

They had been together for a number of years. As a matter of fact, Harry joined him after his sixth year, with Dumbledore death, the compulsion charms and obedience potions had stopped working. Meaning that for the first time in a long period, Harry could think for himself and could rethink the things that happened in the last six years we went to Hogwarts.  
During the summer he wrote to the Dark Lord, explaining and giving his own thoughts on the matters now occurring in Wizarding Britain.   
At first the Dark Lord was skeptical, and he could understand that, it wasn’t everyday your nemesis had a change of heart and was coming with suggestions for better political and strategically moves in favor for his side of the war.  
But over the summer and the better part of what would have been Harry’s seventh year, they communicated on a regular basis, getting to know the other. And not long after, Harry could be seen in Malfoy Manor, the Death Eater camp. Walking along side Voldemort and discussing the war and such.  
It didn’t come as a surprise when when they became lovers at what would’ve been the end of Harry’s seventh year.  
With Harry by his side, the Wizarding world fell at his feet. And not long after he put his plans in motion, making it a better world for wizard and creature alike. Strengthening the Muggle repelling wards. And changing laws for the better.  
It was then, that the world realized, they weren’t monsters, but just normal people wanting to help others.


	7. Companionship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Loki/Harry

They had known each other for some time. Loki still remembered that time when he let go and fell off the Bifrost, for a long time he just kept falling. So long that he eventually drifted away, when he opened his eyes, he wasn’t falling anymore. But standing in a cream room, around him.  
The room apart from being cream colored has green accents all around, giving it a calming exterior.  
The clearing of troth had him turning and looking at a young man, maybe 20 years of age, standing in a door opening he hadn’t seen before.  
The young man spoke in a soft musical voice, “hello, Loki.”  
Loki had grimaced, the other knew his name, and he on the other hand didn’t know his. “Hello, seeing as you know my name, I take it you’re here to take me back to Asgard?”  
The young man shook his head, “no, at the moment you’re still falling after letting go of the Bifrost. I’m Harry, by the way. I heard a call for help and pulled you in here, into my mindscape. To talk.”  
And talk they did. Loki found that Harry understood him better than anyone on Asgard ever did. It got even better when he discovered Harry to also be a sorcerer of sorts, meaning he had someone to share knowledge with and learn from.  
So when he finally did land somewhere in the real word, he missed Harry’s company instantly. And when the Chitauri demanded he concurred the Earth for them he feared for the life of the one he was coming to love.  
But he went anyways, not of his own free will, but steered by the staff he had been given.  
## Time jump – after the battle in the Avengers ##  
He had been locked up again, again in the cage on board of the flying ship. IT had been than he had heard of this visitor. Someone who wanted to see him.  
Harry had almost cried when he saw Loki on the television, this strange glow in his eyes. Bent on hurting and killing, when the battle was over, he got Kingsley so far to give him a portkey to America and meet with Nick Fury.  
It wasn’t long until he was aboard the helicarrier, in discussion with Fury and the Avengers. Trying to get them to give Loki to him, stating he had the cure for the condition Loki was in.  
They finally gave him a chance, mostly due to Thor, Loki’s brother.   
The moment he entered the cage, Loki reached for him. And while the others held their breaths, he just opened his arms. Welcoming his companion and partner back in his arms.  
All it had taken was a hug and a kiss from the person Loki had missed most, to bring him back to the real world. And it had been that same person that accompanied him and Thor to Asgard, were they stayed, as companions, lovers and friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one!  
> Yay! Hope you liked it?


	8. Lust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Lucifer/Harry

It had been lust that drove them to each other.   
Lucifer to him because of his victory of the Dark Lord Voldemort and his status as Death’s master.  
He to Lucifer because of the promises made, never to be alone again, never to be excluded from anything, never to be looked at wrong again. Never to get accusations thrown at him again.  
Somewhere he knew he shouldn’t have taken the proposal, he should have stayed far away from the good looking man with a dark aura.  
But he couldn’t, ever since the final battle, he had been left out of things.   
His friends went through with their lives without them, and while he didn’t mind at first, they slowly began to look at him with contempt and fear. Just like the rest of the Wizarding world, more than once the Prophet printed about his ambition to become the next Dark Lord, which came with a lot of riots.  
And then suddenly, there he was. Lucifer, handsome and mysterious, was sweeping him of his feet. Promising things and helping him.  
And when he had asked for help, he, Harry, had given it. Even if it meant the end of the world, he lived forever, it wasn’t his concern.  
He was in lust, with the devil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada!  
> :D the next one is finished!!


	9. Joy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: none – Crowley/Harry – Father/son

He didn’t think he could have felt this much joy, especially in times like these. Harry Potter sat in his fifth year at Hogwarts and while he normally loved the school. This year, it was hell.  
He had been called a liar from many directions, had to sit through a trial the summer before school started and since the first of September, a toad like, cruel minister lackey named Umbrich had been placed in the school. And they just couldn’t get along.  
But again to the whole joy part. Umbrich had had the great idea to punish him, using a blood quill in the process. And he, not taking this had written a letter to his dearest daddy.  
Yes, he, Harry Potter, still had a daddy. Apparently his mother had been friends with a high up demon, named Crowley, and when she married his dad, Crowley had asked to make him, Harry, his heir. Meaning he and Lily had to procreate. So Crowley ‘possessed’ James and one let to and other, 9 months later he breathed his first breath.  
So here he was, eating dinner, a silly smile upon his face. When the doors to the great hall slam open. A man dressed in a suit, with dark eyes and hair stepped forward. Stopping in front of the teachers table.  
Umbrich smiled sweetly, “can I help you?”  
Dumbledore and Snape looked at her as if she was crazy, looking between the man in front of them and the Gryffindor table.  
The man smiled, “yes, you can start with telling me exactly why you used a blood quill on my son.”  
This had Umbrich paling, parents weren’t supposed to find out. “Now sir, I’m sure you son was…”  
She wasn’t allowed to finish, her face had turned deadly pale when the man in front of her let his eyes meet hers, showing pure black eyes. A demon.  
The demon smirked, “listen here, lady, you stop all this nonsense, or I drag you all the way to hell. And nothing your precious minister says can stop me.”  
The others in the hall had heard what was said and those who figured out what the man was, quickly spread the word.  
It gave quite a buzz, when Harry Potter stood up from his seat at the Gryffindor table and made his way towards the demon.  
A hissed, “Harry, get back here”, was heard from Hermione. A lot of Gryffindors were pale, not knowing what to expect from the Golden Boy and the Demon.  
It was when Umbrich cleared her troth, demanding “minster Potter, return to your seat at once, this has nothing to do with you.”  
Harry gave a smirk, eyes locking with the demon’s, “au contraire, I wouldn’t be a good son if I didn’t come and say ‘hello’ to my father now would it.”  
This was all it took to create chaos in the Great Hall. Umbrich fainted, half the hall was hysterical. Most the professors couldn’t believe what they just heard  
And Harry and Crowley just walked back out the Hall, talking, like nothing happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one…  
> hope you like?


	10. Music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Tom/Harry, Blaise/Draco – Blaine/Harry – cousins

It had been music that had brought them together again. Blaine with the glee clubs, first the Warblers, than New Directions. Harry with his band.  
So it had been quite a shock, after not seeing each other for almost 3 years. When Blaine had found out ‘Killing Green’ was playing in Lima, Ohio. They were after all quite a popular band, having four albums on their name and toured the world twice already.  
So them playing in Lima was fantastic, almost impossible to imagine. Even more so when he got tickets, enough tickets for everyone of glee, with backstage passes.  
So the next glee, he cleared his troth, gesturing to Mr. Shue that he had an announcement.   
“As you all probably know, ‘Killing Green’ is coming to Lima.” He began.  
This got a few glares, they all knew, it was sold out already and none of them had tickets.   
“Yeah, we know, it was all sold out; none of us gets to go, while those bloody jocks won theirs with that last game.” Santana sneered.  
Blaine sighed, “Actually that’s not true.”   
This had everyone looking at him, they all wanted to go, and he knew that. But the question now was to tell them where he got them or just lie.  
He sighed again, “my cousin is with the band, he gave me these, “he pulled out the box with tickets and back stage passes.  
Everyone’s eyes got bigger, and it was Kurt who started cheering and hugging him. This led to the others doing the same.  
## Concert ##  
The concert was amazing, Blaine knew his cousin was great, but this, this was just extraordinary. H e also knew the Brit had planned something; he kept sneaking peaks at him and the New Directions.  
Suddenly the music stops and Harry gets a spotlight, “Hi y’all!!” was followed by screams.   
“Great to be in Lima.” Again some screams.   
“I want to do something special tonight, you see. I have a special someone in the audience. Someone who I haven’t seen in many years. Together with them and us, we would like to perform an acoustic song.”  
The whole band stood behind Harry know, acoustic guitar in hand.  
With a grin he shouted, “Blaine Anderson, my favorite cousin, come on up hair with your glee club.” Everyone from glee turned to him wide eyed, question in their eyes. He nodded and led them to the security, who let them pass with a nod from Harry.   
“Ok, Lima, so a glee club is lame and gay. Right?” This actually got a ‘yes’ from the audience and a hurt look from Kurt.  
“Well, you’re wrong. Singing, no matter how or where. Is magical, the fact that you, or some of you, bullied these kids is just disgusting.” He sneered at a group of jocks at the front.  
He smiled at the group, holding the microphone away so he could speak to them alone, “hi guys, Blainey-bear, up to sing a song with me?”  
They all nodded, a glare from Blaine accompanied the ‘bear’ comment.   
“Ok, the bard song (1)”  
## After the concert, band’s dress room ##  
“So what did you think of it?” Harry asked, lounging on a couch, Blaine next to him.   
“You were awesome!” was yelled by a couple of Gleeks.  
Harry laughed, “Great, ‘cause we’re staying in Lima for a bit.”  
This had even Blaine wide eyed, Harry and the band was from England, to make the decision to stay here for some time.   
“When was that decided”, Blaine asked, another voice answered, “since Harry wanted to see you some more.”  
The others from the band were standing behind them, Harry smiled at the guy who had spoken, let me introduce you.   
He pointed at the guy who had spoken, “Tom Riddle, guitar, sometimes background vocals and my boyfriend.” Tom had dark hair, a pale skin, was tall and wore sunglasses.  
Polar opposites were introduced next, “Draco Malfoy, bass guitar, vocals and my best friend.” Draco had bleach blond hair, a pale complexion and a sneer on his face. “Blaise Zabini, guitar, Draco’s boyfriend.” Blaise was dark skinned with chocolate brown hair and locks.   
“And the twins, Fred and George, my brothers in all but blood. Fred plays keyboard. George drums. But they are known to switch.” The twins had orange hair, cobalt blue eyes and freckles on their fair skin.  
Harry turned back to Blaine, “So? Party at my place?”  
Cheering was all that followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished…. Another… one!  
> :D  
> (1) belongs to Blind Guardian, And I find it a great song.


	11. Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Godric/Harry (True Blood)

Harry had been at the Slug Club’s party for a whole 30 minutes. And already he was bored out of his mind. Not only students were attending, apparently also a couple of Slughorn’s old students, each one of them successful in their own right.  
After another 30 minutes of dodging the old man and random persons, wanting to talk to him. Or who just wanted to be seen in his company, to be able to brag about it later on in life. He hated this, all the fake faces and smiles.  
In the end, with a fake smile on his face, he let himself be let by Slughorn to another guest, the professor babbling away about the accomplishments of his own mother and father, his godfather and even Tom Riddle. Only to keep going, praising him on his excellent potion skills.  
In no time, they were standing in front of a man in his mid twenties, who had a frown on his face and was looking at the 3 men behind him.  
“Ah, Eldred, there you are.” Slughorn addressed the man.  
“Harry, this is Eldred Worple, an old student of mine. Eldred, meet Harry Potter. Eldred recently released a book detailing the going on in a coven of vampires. He even brought a couple of blood brothers with him.”  
Eldred nodded, while the three other men came forward with a sneer, so much for blood brothers.   
“These are 3 of the vampires I had the pleasure of spending time with; Sanguini, Eric and…”  
He didn’t get the time to finish, Harry had answered for him, “Godric.”  
Godric smiled, making the two adults cringle back in fear, he laid a hand on Harry’s cheek, “Little one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done!  
> It will probably be worked into a full story in time, as will a lot of these drabbles :p  
> hope you enjoyed!


	12. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Tony/Harry (Iron Man)

Tony had never been so happy to see the interior of an army plane. With Rodney standing next to him, he was waiting eagerly to step off of the plane and see them again, Pepper and Harry.  
Harry had kept him sane in Afghanistan. He was never happier that Pepper introduced them, last time her British family and friends were over. It had been Harry that had gotten him through the torture and the loneliness.   
He thanked God everyday for surviving, surviving to see American soil, his American-British secretary and his British boyfriend.  
When the plane finally touched down, he was up before the thing stood still. As soon as the door opened he stepped through them. To see Pepper and Harry. Both with red eyes.  
“Afraid I was dead?” he asked Pepper with a laugh, “Afraid I’d have to go job hunting, I hate doing that.” He laughed and gave her a hug.  
Once he released her, he stepped over to Harry, sweeping him in a hug. Glad to have him back in his arms. He promised himself he would stay home at least 6 months.  
Harry smiled through his tears, “welcome back.”  
“It’s good to be back.” Was accompanied by a kiss.  
The day after their reunion, Tony Stark would close his weapon factory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada!


	13. Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Epps/Harry (Transformers)

It came as quite a shock to Harry, when his lover called, saying he had to go help a friend. That some other friends had been killed. He didn’t understand at first, after all, Epps had retired, taking a job; just supervising the Autobots.   
Than it had downed on Harry, something had happened to some or all of the Autobots, meaning that probably Sam was with Epps and they were thinking of doing something reckless.  
It was then that the fear set in, whet if Epps never made it home again. What if he died in battle, or was damaged beyond repair and help. Tears came to his eyes at thoughts like that.  
A part of him wanted to feel Epps out and apparite to his location. The other part, wanted to stay as far away from battle as possible.  
In the end, he felt Epps out, feeling he was in good health and not injured, but didn’t apparite to the location.  
The next 48 hours were hell for him, he checked Epps health regularly, but that didn’t mean a thing necessary, he still had doubts and fear.  
It was a huge relief, after 48 hours, when Epps suddenly opened the door into their house and was hugged tightly by his lover. Epps smiled, he was home, close to the love of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again… Another is finished!  
> Hope you like…


	14. Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Davy Jones/Harry (PotC)

It had been after his death that they had encountered the other. After all, someone who died at sea always passed by Davy in their journey to the next world.  
It had come as quite a surprise for him to see someone who hadn’t been scared off by his appearance, nor someone who wasn’t scared of death.  
Until he met him, Hadrian. A young man, maybe 18 years old. Sitting in a boat, calmly, watching the things around him happen.  
It came as even a greater shock when the young man just climbed aboard the Dutchman. Stunning the crew and captain.   
He requested a private conversation with Davy, which was granted. In the Captain’s cabin, Hadrian unleashed his story.   
Calypso, apparently, felt sorry for Davy and for Hadrian and had used every ounce of her power to give them something which made them happy. Hadrian, being the master of Death, also had some power over those who ferried lost souls over to the other side.  
So an agreement was made, Hadrian would stay on the Dutchman. Return the crew and captain back to their human selves and help ferry the souls.  
Hadrian even over did that, he lifted the curse off the Dutchman, so they could visit the regular world every day, granted that they spent half a day ferrying souls over.  
Decades passed, Hadrian stayed on the Dutchman and grew close to the captain, which made the crew smile.   
The crew had a chance at a normal live, even took wives in the regular world. Some even had children. And when their wives passed, they joined them and their children happily took their place.  
But the captain and his lover stayed the same, even after ages. And Davy Jones, for one, had never been happier at what Death and Calypso had brought him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada!!


	15. Valentine's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Sirius/Harry/Remus

Harry didn’t look forward to today. Valentine’s Day, or who he called it: international single’s day. He was single and the guy or more like guys he crushed on already had someone, namely each other.   
A tear made its way over his cheek; he didn’t know how much longer he could do this. He loved both of those men, but was quite sure they didn’t love him back. Not in that way.  
He sighed and whipped the tear off his face, a fake smile set on his face as he entered Grimmauld Place, preparing to face the two other inhabitances.   
It was still quiet, so he took that time to flee to his room, intending to spend the rest of the day in there.  
But his roommates had other ideas. A bit later in the day he heard a knock on his door, followed by a Remus Lupin entering his room, smiling  
“Harry, we were wondering if you would want to join us downstairs for dinner?”  
He had already been pulled upright by Remus and half out the door, before the question was finished. With a sigh he complied, a frown on his face.  
It was Valentine’s Day, shouldn’t Remus and Sirius be spending that together, instead of with him.   
As he entered the dinning room, he saw Sirius already seated at the table, a grin on his face.  
“Now before we start with dinner, Harry we need to talk” Sirius was watching him intensely, you’ve been keeping secrets from us.”  
Harry swallowed, they knew, they were going to ask him to leave, he felt tears in his eyes, his voice was thick when he spoke, “yes, I have. I’m sorry”, a tear made its way down his cheek, “I’ll change, you won’t notice it anymore. I’m sorry, just don’t send me away.  
That last was whispered, tears flew down his cheeks. A hand came and whipped them away, he looked up a bit. Seeing them both standing in front of him, worry on their faces.  
“Why should we send you away?” Remus asked a frown on his face  
“because you’d never love me back. “Harry whispered, regretting it immediately when he heard a sharp intake of breath.  
“Harry”, Sirius was crouched before him, “we wanted to ask exactly what was going on with this and you have answered that, we wanted to include you in our relationship.”  
He lifted his head, “really? “He said in a hopeful voice  
his answer was a kiss on his lips from Sirius, “yes.”  
A kiss from Remus followed, “happy Valentine’s Day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done!!  
> Hope you like it!


	16. Thankful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Vampire (Sanguini)/Harry

After the war, Harry still didn’t have the normal live he longed for. As a matter of fact, he had put that dream behind him. With him being the master of Death, the Concurrer and all the other names they gave him.   
He, in an effort to be honest to the people of Wizarding Britain, revealed his status as master of Death, which in hindsight wasn’t that good of an idea. People fear what they don’t understand.  
His friends and acquaintances left him standing there, alone, afraid of the consequences related to being friends with the master of death.  
It wasn’t until a riot broke out, those defending him against those who saw him as dangerous and wanted his death, that he saw all those who still stood by his side. He was thanked them for it, in a letter he wrote to the whole Wizarding community.   
When the letter hit the papers, he was already in East-Europe with his lover. A vampire, immortal, like himself, his companion for the rest of eternity he had to spend on the blue planet.  
Forever, he would be thankful to all those who stood at his side, even more so to Sanguini, a vampire who accompanied him in his eternal existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished!!


	17. Werewolves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Fenrir/Harry

He always had a fear for werewolves, even more so after his third year. And he loved Remus, as a dad, he really did and he was glad Remus accepted that he would never join them on his midnight run like his father once did.  
And nobody blamed him for his fear; after all, werewolves were quite the mighty beasts, scary as hell too.   
So when one day just after the war, Remus’ alpha came knocking on the door, Harry wisely let Remus or Sirius get the door, while he waited for their visitor in the sitting room. A little nervous, since the only werewolves he knew were Remus and to an extend Bill Weasley. So the alpha of the greatest pack of Britain would be quite different.   
When the man finally entered, all he could do was stare. Fenrir Greyback, after the war found innocent after control potion was found in his bloodstream, was a man of 6’3” muscles, silver colored hair and golden eyes. He had an air around him that drew Harry in.   
Shaking himself out of the daze, he saw Fenrir and Remus talking in a corner, while Sirius had taken the place next to him, a worried look on his face. Sirius sighed and leaned closer, “Fenrir discovered you as his mate. He will do anything to get you. I know you fear werewolves. But Harry I think this will do you good. He is a strong man; capable of protecting you” Sirius sighed again, “but it is your choice.”  
By the time Sirius was done speaking, the two werewolves were as well and were looking at him, one in worry, and one in hope.  
“I’m willing to go with you, alpha Greyback, but I ask of you to let me spend full moons here, at least for the beginning. We can see how it goes than.”  
He saw the gratitude in Fenrir’s eyes and the shock and pleasure in his guardian’s eyes.  
As the months passed and he fell more and deeply in love with Fenrir, he discovered that not all werewolves were bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done!  
> I hope you liked it!


	18. Spring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: none – Sookie (true blood)/Harry cousins

It had all changed after Harry turned 15. After Voldemort killed Dumbledore in the Atrium of the ministry, dark secret of the late headmaster came to light. And almost all made that the whole Wizarding World hated them selves for trusting the man.  
It was Voldemort who gave a solution; start over, try to put your self over what happened and move on. It wasn’t a surprise that Tom Riddle was made minister of magic in the new selections. And the wizarding world flourished again.  
But Harry also found out some secrets. As it were, Dumbledore had stolen his mother from a family which was prone to telepathic abilities. She was put into the Evans household, who after interference from Dumbledore, didn’t realize the second child wasn’t their own.  
After searching and scrying, Harry found out he still had living relatives in Bon Temps, Louisiana, USA. In a fit of happiness he had yelled, which made Remus and Sirius run to the library. They smiled, very widely, when they discovered what had their godson so happy.   
With a sort trip to the Ministry, after a long talk Tom and Harry were good friends, and Gringrots they were on their way to the USA.  
## Time jump, they are now in Louisiana. Searching for the Stackhouses ##  
They had to admit that they had left in a bit of hurry. Forgetting to look for the right address, except the town his family lived in. As a lat resort they entered a bar ‘Merlotte’s’, asking for directions.  
They were looked at strangely, until the barkeep answered, “I think you’d best stay away from there a bit. Adele Stackhouse died last night.”  
=Sam’s POV=  
I had just informed these tourists that Mrs. Stackhouse had died, when the youngest of the trio burst into tears. The adult with the blond hair almost growled, “Just give us directions.”  
After a hasty description of the directions to Sookie’s place they left. Making me feel quite strange.  
=normal POV=  
After Harry’s tears and finally having directions, they made their way to the Stackhouse home. Feeling the eary air from a large distance. They saw a lot of people rushing in and out, so they just entered the home. They were stared at by older adults, most of who had it written on their face that they were only there to gossip.  
A quick scan of the house revealed four extra people in the kitchen, knocking on that door they entered. A black young woman already opened her mouth to send them back to the living room. Harry was faster, “I’m looking for Sookie and Jason Stackhouse?” looking around the room he saw a black young woman, the one who wanted to send them back, a black young man, a brown-haired Caucasian man and a blond haired young woman.  
The blond spoke, “I’m Sookie”; you could hear she had been crying, she pointed to the brown-haired man, “my brother Jason. How can I help you?”  
Harry took a deep breath and began his story, hoping they would believe him. After a small hour, he was finished, and the four young people in the kitchen were looking strangely at him.   
Sookie spoke, “so we have a cousin? Who are the gents behind you?”  
Harry nodded, “yes you do. They are my godparents, Sirius and Remus Black-Lupin.”  
Sirius spoke, “Harry really wanted to meet you, we’re sorry for the bad timing and our condolences for your grandmother. I really hope we can get to know each other. We’re planning on buying a house in this town, so you’re always welcome.”  
He gave a smile, which was returned. Maybe this spring day wasn’t all that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished!!  
> I’ll probably write a sequel to this. Or use it to make a full story.  
> Hope you enjoyed.


	19. Undercover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: none – Gibbs/Harry uncle/nephew

The call had come quite unexpected, Gibbs had been in a meeting with the director, so Tony had picket up the phone. Only to hear that a marine, Serg. Melanie Povrich, had been found, dead at the beach she was stationed.  
With a sigh, he prepared himself for a discussion as he entered the director’s office. A look in Gibbs direction made it clear they had a case and with a no dit was acknowledged. He nodded to the director and followed Gibbs out of the room.  
Once arrived at Oceanside, they found the whole base in chaos. A quick ask around let them to the direction of the officer in charge. He hadn’t even known one of his crew had been missing and found dead, which gave them an off vibe.  
In teams of two, Gibbs and Ziva and Tony and McGee, they questioned everyone on base. Untill someone mentioned those few officers who went home at night.   
The papers were retrieved, and indeed 5 officers had homes in a 20 mile radius.   
Still in their teams, they left to question 2 by themselves, meeting up at the final one. After two hours, not catching the killer. Tony and McGee arrived at the final off base officer, seeing Gibbs car already parked, they rang the doorbell.  
A young man, 13 perhaps, opened the door, letting them enter and leading them to where Ziva and Gibbs were seated, coffee in hand, in the living area with a 30 year old male. The boy who let them entered took a seat next to the other.  
Gibbs turned to Tony, “take a seat, we have the killer”, and turned back to the man, laughing at something that was said.   
“Ok, hol dit. Boss, what’s going on here?” Tony asked.  
Gibbs turned back to Tony, giving him a look, “this is my nephew, Harry Potter-Black and his son, Ted Potter-Black. They helpe dus catch the killer. It appeared they wanted to put the blame on Harry, seeing as he’s never on base, but achieves a lot more than them. They were jealous. But seeing as Harry mostly works undercover to catch a few fugitives from England, they will never see him again. As his job is over. He recieved his retirement the day before our victim was killed.”  
Tony could only nod, still trying to make sence of the fact that Gibbs had a nephew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada!  
> :3


	20. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Jacob/Harry

It had been quite the day today and Jacob was more than glad to be home. After all, being alpha of one of the largest packs on the West coast of the USA, was a heavy task. And it was on moments like these he was so happy to be friends with the Cullens, to have such good friends and of course to have an amazing lover.  
As it were, Carlisle and Emmet had helped again today. A few of the young ones, those who were just beginning their phasing, had been a little rough and bones had been broken. Of course not wanting to say anything they had seen too late that their bones had already mended in a strange position, which had them running to their mothers. Who in turn contacted him and he called Carlisle.  
In a matter of 2 hours, all the young ones had their bones reset, a lesson well learned and a different look on vampires.  
So Jacob was more than tired when he came home. He just wanted to eat and go to bed. Untill, just before he opened the door, he realised his lover, Harry, was still away to a medical congress in Canada. Meaning he had to make his own dinner. And, honestly, he was much too tired for that.   
That changed when he opened the front door, only to be assaulted with the aroma of his favourite dish, fried chicken with homemade French fries and gravy. Hoping it is not a dream, he entered the kitchen, to find his lover waiting for him, dinner all set out. A smile on his face.  
Harry smiled at the sight of his lover in the doorway, “Welcome home, love. Let’s get some food into you and then we can retreat to the bedroom.”  
A happy Jacob seated himself, intending to enjoy a wonderful homemade dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whii!  
> Another one… :)


	21. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Paul/Harry

He had about enough of every one touching him. He was his, damn it! They couldn’t just keep touching him. The him was Hadrian Black, distance relative of Billy and Jacob Black of the Quileute tribe. He had moved here a couple of months ago, carrying old family money and a medical degree, which was very welcomed by the people of the tribe.  
But that was not what was bothering Paul, his problem was his lack of courage. From the first time he had laid eyes on Hadrian, he had imprinted in the kind and selfless soul that was Hadrian Black. But he hadn’t had the guts to tell his imprinted that. So now he had to watch while his beautiful imprinted was touched.  
He knew he was very lucky to have imprinted on Hadrian, but lots of other people, including town folk from Forks, were hoping to call The Hadrian Black their lover.  
So he decided, with a confident walk he approached Hadrian, seeing those green eyes light up the moment they see him. And clears his troth, “may I speak with you for a moment?” he asked, directing himself to Hadrian. A nod was his answer as Hadrian led the way towards his house.  
On the porch, he turns around, “finally got the courage to tell me I’m your imprinted?”  
Paul didn’t know what to say, of all the things he had though that would come out of Hadrian’s mouth, this was not one of them, he swallowed, “well, yeah.”   
He scratched the back of his head, “yeah, I did.”  
Hadrian giggled and kissed him on the lips, “good.” And turned and made his way inside, his wolf following.


	22. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Charlie Swan/Harry

Bella didn’t know what to expect when she decided to go and live with her father for a while. The last time they saw each other was 5 years ago. But this, this wasn’t even close to what she thought of.  
In a jeans and shirt, her father was looking out for her. With a smile and a wave he approached her and drew her in a tight hug.   
“Hi Bells”, he said, a big smile on his face.  
She smiled back, “Hi dad.”  
He hugged her to him once more and led her to his car. A modest ford truck, instead of his loyal police car.  
Once on the road, her dad turned to her,” I have to tell you something, Bells”, he looked at her and she nodded, “I’ve been seeing someone for a while now. So we won’t be alone in the house anymore. As a matter of fact, I’ve moved in with him.”  
The him is his sentence had her curious, her dad had never once dated when mom left him. Nor had he ever given away to being anything other than straight.  
She smiled at him, “I’m sure he’s lovely, I’m glad you found someone again, dad. I hope you are happy.”  
She saw her words doing her father good, as his face was lit up in a smile again.   
“Oh, I’m sure you’re going to like Harrison, Bells. He’s everything I need and even more than I want.”  
In the meantime, they had arrived at a cottage at the outskirts of town, neared to La Push than to the town center. Her father was already out of the car, unloading het suitcases.  
In the door opening of the cottage stood a man, younger than her dad, if she had to guess, she’d say he was in his late twenties or early thirties. He approached with a smile.  
“Hello, you must be Bella, your father hasn’t stopped talking about you since you called”, he spoke in a soft voice as he shook her hand. A smile set on her face, she liked him already.  
He beckoned her to follow, which she did, into the house, where apparently her father had disappeared too. He led her up the stairs and into a room; it was cream in color with purple accents. Het carpet was a Bordeaux color, thick and warm. Around the room were photographs and some knickknacks. A wardrobe, desk and bed all in oak, had been placed in the room, with a laptop on top of the desk. She loved the room, turning around she saw Harrison standing there with a smile on his face, “the bathroom is the first door on the left if you exit your room. Your father placed your suitcases on your bed; I’ll leave you to unpack.”   
With a wave he left, going downstairs. And she opened and unpacked het suitcases.  
Half an hour later she entered the kitchen, a delicious smell hung in the air, making her hungry.   
But what made her smile was her dad and Harrison in an embrace, seeing her father so content and in love made her heart swell. She was sure she was going to have lots of fun here. With her father and his lover.


	23. Dungeon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Severus/Harry

Severus Snape couldn’t hate this day more. Since his return from St. Mungo’s to recover from Nagini’s bite, he was over thrown with work. Never did he have a moment of peace, at moments like that he hated being headmaster. And while he, to some extent, enjoyed children. He used to be glad to be rid of them by the end of the day.   
Except for his Slytherins, but they were calm and collected, quiet and well mannered. They were matured beyond their age, especially during the war, when many of them were forced into serving the Dark Lord.  
But now, as headmaster, he had to deal with all of the children. He needed his peace and quiet, his lovely dungeon. His dungeon with his Slytherin-Gryffindor lover, Harry Potter.  
He smiled as he thought of the young man, a mere teenager when he concurred Voldemort. A young man, who, after the battle, came back to look for him. Healed him and transported him to St. Mungo’s. Who stood by his side throughout his recovery, who didn’t leave even after he healed.  
But most importantly, who gave him his freedom. And his peace and quiet. Because now, his dungeon wouldn’t be the same without Harry.


	24. Protection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Fred/Harry/George

Harry had run away from the place he was supposed to call home, it never was his home, and he was never welcome there. It still pained his hearth that his relatives didn’t care for him.  
And while he shouldn’t think about them right now, he did. He sighed, somewhat glad to be away from Vernon’s punishing fists and Dudley’s taunting. His possessions were stuffed away in a never-ending backpack, Hedwig circled around him in the night sky.  
He laughed; he loved his familiar, happy to have her with him. He extended his right arm and in a ‘bang’ a purple bus appears, he pushes a galleon in Stan’s hand and whispers ‘Diagon Alley’, calling to Hedwig and letting her perch on his shoulder.  
He lets himself fall on a bed, happy to be on his way to them.  
Them being Fred and George Weasley, men he knew he could trust with his life; and his heart. They had been a couple since his fourth year, with Ron’s abandonment and Hermione’s ‘you broke the rules speeches’, he had grown closer to the twins.  
When Stan announced their arrival at Diagon Alley, he almost jumped off the bus, rushed trough the Leaky Cauldron, opening the door to Weasley Wizard Wheezes, where his lovers were already waiting for him with their arms open.  
In their arms, and in their hearts, he was protected.


	25. Hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Clint/Harry (The Avengers)

He had tears in his eyes as he ran toward the infirmary on the helicarrier. He had known something was wrong with his lover, he had just felt it.  
It came as quite a shock when he called Clint, intending to set a date for when they were going to visit family back in Britain. It was strange that Clint didn’t pick up instantly. And when he did, it was a cold and distant talk. One where Harry couldn’t make anything out of.  
IT almost came as a relief when Clint’s friend, Natasha, called to explain what happened; that Loki had used Tessaract power to mind control Clint and several others, making them do things they normally would never do. The good news however was; that a hit from Natasha had broken the spell, meaning Clint, when he woke up, would be back to normal.  
Hence the reason Harry was running through the hallways of the helicarrier. He stopped in front of the door leading to the infirmary, he had always hated hospitals. But for once he wasn’t in them, but his lover was.  
He took a deep breath and entered, smiling when he saw Clint awake. And crying when he got to hold his lover again, making the man promise to never do that to him again.  
A kiss closed the deal; maybe hospitals weren’t so bad after al.


	26. Breackfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: none – Bobby (supernatural)/Harry – family

Dean and Sam arrived at the Singer’s Scrap yard at dawn, intending to just get in, pass protocol; a shot of Holy Water, and go to bed.  
What they didn’t expect was a teenage boy letting them into the house and giving them a shot glass with a clear fluid in it. In true Winchester style they pulled out guns and were about to shoot and ask questions later. When a voice interrupted them.  
“What do you idiots think you’re doing?” a irritated Bobby Singer was standing in front of the stairs, a gun in hand and a scowl on his face.   
“But… We… Bobby… Who’s the kid?” Dean was as eloquent as ever. As Sam shook his head at his brother words, Bobby sighed and turned to the teenager, “Go and wait in the kitchen”, a scowl appeared on the teenagers face, but he complied.  
Bobby sighed again, “He’s an ally. Send here by his headmaster, he defeated a great evil back in England and was willing to come here and escape. And of course help us defeating the devil.”  
He explained in detail what had been said when the kid arrived.  
Dean pursed his lips, so, “the kid’s name is Harry Potter, and he is actually 22 and not a teen. He has helped a lot of hunters already and you like him, as in a son. He cooks and cleans too, sure he isn’t a woman?”   
A snort came from the kitchen, “I am everything but a woman Dean Winchester. I am willing to help, take it or leave it.”  
Even though it was a rocky friendship in the start, the Winchesters were never happier when Lucifer was back locked up in hell. The angels kicked off their high horses, Castiel and Gabriel safely on Earth and enjoying a wonderful dinner, supplied by Harry Potter, their friend for a lifetime.


	27. Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: none - Sam Evans/Harry - Cousins (Glee)

It came as quite the surprise for Glee when in the middle of rehearsals, a phone began ringing. Going pale, Sam excused himself and grabbed his mobile, walking out of the door and into the hallway.  
Everyone in Glee knew Sam was having a bad time, with his dad losing his job and them all losing their house. They also knew Sam almost never got called, and when it did happen, it was an emergency.  
They had all started speculating what had happened, when Sam entered the classroom again, a small smile on his face and tears in his eyes.  
“Sam, dude, what’s wrong?” Finn asked what everyone wanted to know.   
Sam sighed and gave a smile, “nothing’s wrong per se, it’s just. Well, my cousin from Britain got word of our situation and cleared it all up. He brought us a house and made dad manager of a small business he is setting up here in Lima. He came by to tell us himself and my dad called to ask me to come home.”  
Lots of cheers escaped the gleeks as they followed Sam to the parking lot and to his new home. A modest 2 story house were Sam parked his car. With a smile he waved them all inside, leading the way.   
Once inside they found him hugging a tall dark haired man, Mr. and Mrs. Evans standing to the side with their arm around the twins. A “hi all” was their greeting.  
Sam had broken the hug and turned the man to them, a gasp ran trough the crowd. The man was 6’1, lightly tanned, with stunning green eyes. An easy smile on his face, dressed in a green and black suit.  
“Glee, meet my cousin Harrison Potter-Black. Harry, meet Glee; Rachel, Finn, Tina, Mike, Kurt, Blaine, Artie, Puck, Santana, Brittany and Quinn.” He points to each of them when he says their name.  
“Glad to meet you all, I’m sorry I had to cut your repetition short.” Was said with an easy smile.  
It was decided by glee club that Harrison Potter-black, cousin to Sam Evans, was officially the coolest guy on Earth, when he donated 10.000 dollars to New Direction.


	28. Evil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Tom/Harry

He was known to be evil. Everyone said so and in the beginning Harry had believed it. Until he met the man behind the mask. Be hind the evil persona the people had come up with.  
Yes, he was cold and could be a bastard at times, but they loved each other and nothing could stand in their way to happiness. Those who knew them well agreed, Tom Riddle and Harry Potter were made for each other.  
It had started after Harry’s sixth year; Dumbledore had been killed by Snape. And seeing as Harry didn’t trust Dumbledore anymore he only grieved for a little while.   
During the summer after, he began writing down everything Dumbledore had told him about the dark and everything he had experienced or seen related to the dark.  
At the end of the summer he had reached a conclusion, those who were called the dark side, while being dark, sometimes mean and cold, still weren’t evil.  
In his conquest to find out the truth, Harry decided to send a letter to Voldemort. The reply and following correspondence was the base for the relationship they now had.  
Voldemort had taken over Hogwarts and with Harry’s help, made thee transgression as smooth as possible, Muggleborns were expected, and slightly forced, to take Wizarding culture classes. While half-bloods and purebloods were thought politics and etiquettes.  
At first the school expected him to stand up to the dark, but he didn’t, he subtly tried to course them into thinking of all the good things that will come from this. All the more options open for them.   
It wasn’t long before people started agreeing to what he said, something not unnoticed by the Dark Lord or the teachers.  
It didn’t come as a surprise that after Harry graduated, Voldemort appointed him as his secretary and head of the public relations at the MOM. Together they worked out a beautiful future for Magical Britain. And an even more beautiful future for themselves.


	29. Candy Addiction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Gabriel/Harry (SPN)

It had started with a simple lollypop, once a day, he claimed it help him think. It wasn’t long before the number of lollypops a day doubled, something to do, he claimed, with the fact they suddenly started appearing all over the house.  
In a jar in the kitchen, on his plate in de dinning room, even is his nightstand in his bedroom.   
Somewhere in his mind it came up in him that he, maybe, had a small problem, but the other, quite larger part of his mind shoved it aside. After all being the lover of a trickster God/rebel archangel had to come with consequences, this one being his addiction to candy.  
Now that he thought about it, rolling around the lollypop in his mouth, the lollypops had suddenly been there, on the kitchen table, on their one month anniversary. Maybe, and Harry really hoped for that, this was Gabriel’s way of truly accepting their coupling. Making Harry addicted to something he loved, expecting in return to learn of something Harry was addicted to.  
Harry pursed his lips around the lollypop, contemplating as to what he was addicted to. An idea came to mind, Magic, he really loved that, was almost addicted to it. He couldn’t live without it, one of the reasons he searched for a companion in the supernatural world.  
And he found one, someone he wanted to spend the rest of his eternal life with. A smirk made its way on his face as he prepared his bedroom to introduce Gabriel to the wonders of Magic. The mating taking place during it was of course a surprise for the Archangel.


	30. Stars – sequel of 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Godric/Harry

Harry could still feel Godric’s cool hand on his cheek, reminding him that it had not been a dream. Seeing him, Eric and Sanguini, he had missed them. And of course the feces of the attending when it was clear that he knew vampires. He would never forget that memory.  
\- Flash back-  
Slughorn and Worple had shaken themselves out of their shock at seeing the Chosen one so close to a vampire.  
Slughorn swallowed, “Harry, my boy, you know these… Men?” the nervous tic in his forehead betrayed Slughorn’s disgust for the vampires. Disgust sheared by Worple, the supposed blood brother.  
“Why, yes. I do, since I was very young in fact. I’m very happy you invited them, sir. I really missed them.” he said, a smirk on his face, feeling Godric’s hand move from his cheek to his lower back.  
The color drained from the men’s faces, it was Worple that outed the thought they both were thinking, “But they are monsters, surely you, as the Chosen One, must agree with me. These… Animals…”  
He couldn’t finish, interrupted by 3 hissing vampires he turned to Harry for support, finding none.   
“For someone who wrote a book on them and ‘considers’ himself a blood brother, you obviously haven’t learned a thing from them. Pity.” Harry said, turning back to the 3 vampires he started a conversation, happily ignoring the 2 men behind him, trying to get his attention.  
What made him happier was the fact that Godric’s hand had not once left it place on his lower back.  
-End flash back-  
The next morning it had gone around that Harry was friend with 3 vampires, some feared him for it, some admired it and those that hated it, well, let them stew. Godric had a nice conversation with the headmaster, resulting I Godric taking Harry back to America. And Harry couldn’t be happier.  
Now, Harry laid here, in Bon Temps, on the roof of Eric’s club, hand in hand with his mate, watching the stars.


	31. Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: none - Sookie/Harry - Cousins (True Blood)

It had been a week since Harry, Sirius and Remus had arrived in Bon Temps, getting to know Harry’s cousins and their friend.  
Today also marked the day as Adele Stackhouse’s funeral. Harry had funded it, as from what he heard from Sookie and Jason, she had been a wonderful woman, one he would have loved to know and call Grandma. That feeling made him pay for the funeral, Sirius and Remus taking it upon them to help, seeing as Sookie and Jason still had a hard time.   
The evening that they arrived, Jason and Sookie had a fight, one where Jason accused Sookie of their grandma’s dead, saying it was because she hung out with ‘those bloodsuckers’ that she was murdered.   
This had the Englishmen frightened, Remus and Sirius took Jason aside for a talk, wanting to try and explain that vampires couldn’t be the cause. And it serenely wasn’t a vampire who murdered her.   
While his godfathers were talking to Jason. Harry sat Sookie on the couch with a hot coco and let her tell her story. She looked so vulnerable, sitting there like that. A small smile from Harry had her telling everything that happened in the last few months.   
Harry couldn’t do anything other than feel compassion for his cousin. He told her some of the things that had happened to him.  
The rest of the week, leading to the funeral, all the residents in the Stackhouse house got to know each other. Within the first few days, the British told their life story to the Americans. While Jason was skeptical in the beginning, he came around soon enough, Sookie on the other hand, was fascinated by them and wouldn’t stop asking them questions and making plans to take them to some vampire friends of her.  
The funeral itself, was beautiful, a fitting goodbye to a wonderful woman. Some people spoke about Adele for a little bit, making it all the more beautiful.  
The reception after, was on invitation only, an idea of Remus to keep unwanted persons or gossips out of their home.  
Sam had been the first to recognize the 3 Brits standing with the Stackhouses and asked Sookie about it. When she told him the teen was her cousin, he went over and apologized for his reaction that day they met. After an angry look, he got on great with Sirius and Remus.  
It was a week later that Sookie introduced them to Bill. He was intrigued by what the Boy-Who-Lived was going in Bon Temps, but made no further comment on that, or the fact that Remus was a werewolf. He did recommend that they visit Eric, the sheriff of Area 5, this part of Louisiana, to avoid future misconceptions.  
The weekend after Bill arranged for a meeting with Eric, who was shocked to find three wizards, one a werewolf and another the Boy-Who-Lived, living in his area, but he didn’t let it show and welcomed them. Although they didn’t fall under his directions, he asked them to come and meet with him at least once a month, knowing that vampires were attracted to magical blood and some had feuds with werewolves, he wanted to make their staying as comfortable as possible.


	32. Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Fred/Harry/George

It had been just a few hours since he arrived at the apartment located above Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Arrived into the arms of his loves, his partners, the ones who held his heart in their hands, men he knew he could trust.

They had held him silence, but he knew it wouldn’t last; it was George that spoke, “Dear Heart was it much worse this summer?”  
Harry only nodded into the shoulder he was pressed against, the twins sighed, and they hated to see their little heart like this.  
“Do you want to talk about it?” Fred asked gently, rubbing his hands over Harry’s back.  
Harry stayed silent for a few moments, thinking about the idea, “they found out about me being gay, took to trying to beat that freakiness out of me. Vernon lost his job and Dudley was kicked out Smettings, something I, according to them, am responsible for.” He turned to the twins, “I really don’t want to go back.”

The twins looked at each other, coming to a decision, “Harry, love”, George said, “we found a way for you to never return to that hell and where you can stay with us forever.”  
Harry looks up, “and that is?”  
Fred reentered the room, even if Harry hadn’t seen him leave, a velvet black box in his hand, he kneeled in front of Harry, “Bond with us, dear heart, let us make you ours.”  
Harry just nodded, after a second shouting “YES!”   
And hugged his fiancés, happy to have them, soon as his husbands, while they peppered kissed on his cheeks, forehead and lips; life was great, as long as someone holds your heart.


	33. Anger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Tony/Harry (Iron Man)
> 
> For: Seraphinus

Tony had just landed on the platform in Stark tower, letting it take of his damaged suit, throwing a look at Loki who was standing on the balcony. He made his way to the inside, intending to taunt Loki, hoping that Harry wasn’t home right now.  
He had just enumerated their little club to Loki, hoping to win some time. He had heard Harry pop in, just when he was thrown through the window, he heard him yell after him. Looking up he saw the mark 6 shooting out of the window and Loki being thrown out by Harry’s magic. He held out his arms, seeing the leaser detection of the mark 6 as it found the bracelets and formed itself around his body.  
He activated his boosters, flying back to the penthouse, where a distraught Harry was glazing at him.   
“You ever do something like that again, Anthony Stark, you’re sleeping on the couch for a long time!” Anger made Harry’s voice break.  
Tony landed and opened his faceplate, “I won’t love; now, we have deranged demi-god with an army of aliens running amok in NYC. Up for a challenge?”  
Harry smirked, “of course I am, give me a lift down?”  
Tony smirked in return, giving him a quick kiss, took a hold of him and landed on the main road below.   
“I’ll hold up the strays here, you go and take them out of the sky”, Harry told him, he nodded and took off.  
It wasn’t long before Natasha, Clint and Steve arrived at the scene, Tony in the air and a black haired male taking down a lot of the Chitori with only a stick in his hand. They all were impressed, even more when he turned around and made the few who were sneaking up on his collapse.  
“’Tasha, long time no see. Mr. Barton, Captain.” He nodded his head, turning back and stopping a new wave of aliens. The others followed suit, After Bruce arrived and hulked up, bringing the demise on a large alien, Steve took leadership; giving each something to do they could do good.  
It was when there was hope, when Natasha told them they could close the gate. Only to have Tony tell them of the missile coming their way. He got it in there in time, but when Natasha closed it and Tony hadn’t appeared Harry started to freak out.   
When he finally did appear he didn’t move or slow down. He heaved a hysterical sigh when the Hulk cached him.  
When he woke up, he could be any happier. Tony looked at him and smiled, “let’s go eat shwarma.”  
Harry laughed, “oh no, mister, you’re on bed rest!”  
Tony pouted, “ah c’mon love, don’t!”  
Revealing their relationship to the other members of the team. After a debriefing and a talk with Harry, he was welcomed as an official Avenger.  
Thankfully for Tony, his anger was forgotten along with the threat he made before, if he agreed to bed rest, which he did, it was just a good compromise.


	34. Valentine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Draco/Harry
> 
> For: my good friend Lena

Today was the day for couples to be even more lovey-dovey than they normally would be. You guessed it right, Valentine’s Day was today, the day were people all over the globe, made a pass at their crush/love interest or just enjoyed the day with their lover.  
Even in Hogwarts castle everyone was in the mood for the love festival, or so it seemed, most Slytherins were as stoic as ever, but most had seen some of them with a glimmer of amusement in their eyes.   
Unfortunally, one Harry Potter didn’t even have that glimmer in his eyes, with a sad look he watched all his friends leave with their partner, on to the Valentine’s Day ball in the great hall. In honor of the end of the war, with no real casualties, the headmaster, Severus Snape, had arranged a Valentine’s Day ball.  
Harry sighed, he had a love interest and had a lover in that love interest, but they had kept in quiet. Meaning no other soul knew of it, knew of them. His breath chocked a bit, he hated this, this pretending, he would, yes, he would just search out Draco before the feast and break up, so the blond could go with someone else, someone he didn’t want to be seen with.  
He hated being a dirty secret, even for the love of his life, it wasn’t worth it. With tears in his eyes, he wrote a note to the blond Slytherin asking to meet at the Room of Requirement, for a talk.  
The 30 minute walk to the seventh floor had never before taken this long, when he arrived, he already saw the blond standing at the tapestry of Barnabas, he sighed again. Tears coming to his eyes.  
Draco turned around with a smile on his face, a smile that quickly died at the sight of tears in Harry’s eyes.  
“What’s wrong, love?” He asked, wrapping an arm around Harry’s shoulders.  
Harry shook his head and struggled the arm of, “I’m done being your dirty secret. We’re done.”  
Draco stood shocked as Harry turned and make his way towards the stair, “wait? What? Whoever said you were my dirty secret? Harry, wait, we can talk about this.”  
Harry just shook his head, “you said so, when you wanted to keep us a secret. I’ve seen you with Zabini and Greengrass. I’d rather break my own heart than let you break it.”  
Draco ran after him, catching his hand in his own, “you are NOT my dirty secret. I wanted to keep us a secret because of the reactions we’d get. And I’ve never and will never have something with Blaise or Daphne, I love them, but as my siblings. Like Granger and Weasley are to you. Please Harry, if this means so much to you.”  
He stopped talking for a while, studying his lover’s face, “let’s go to the ball together?”  
Harry stood shocked, he hadn’t expected this, he really thought Draco was with Zabini or Greengrass or both and would just be happy to get rid of him. But now the blond Slytherin asked him to the ball.  
He smiled, “I’d love to go to the ball with you, Draco. Let’s meet in 30 minutes at the great hall doors.”  
He kissed the blond and left, excited and more than happy.  
30 minutes later, Draco was standing at the great hall doors, a smile on his face and dressed in silver robes with green lining.  
A couple of people smiled at his when they walked past, but his eyes were on the grand staircase, where right now his lover was descending. Harry was dressed in green dress robes, which had a silver lining. Apparently they had unconsciously brought robes that mirrored the other.  
They met in a kiss, hearing the silence around them, with a smile and clasped hands, they entered the great hall, let the others think what they wanted. They just wanted to be happy, and that was being the other’s valentine, forever.


	35. Heartache

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Charlie/Harry, with a semi-dark!Harry

Harrison Riddle had his first case of heartache, his first time making a choice, so big, it effected everything around him. As it was he had sneaked out, some time ago, against his Father’s orders, to celebrate his 20th birthday with some dancing, muggle alcohol and a good shag.  
But it hadn’t stayed with that one time. The man he met there, introduced himself al Charles Prewett. But that proved false, after looking Prewett up, he found them all deceased, with the exception of a woman, who married a Weasley, the same couple his godfather liked to complain about. At their next meeting, the fifth, he confronted the man he knew as Charles, and he confessed his name to be Charlie Weasley.  
In a fit of rage he had yelled at the man and threatened with bodily harm if he didn’t leave him alone. And Charlie left, they didn’t see each other for 1 month, but then it was Harrison who couldn’t stay away and went to search for the redhead.  
They met regularly again, at least once a week, mostly at the club they had met the first time, ending the night in Charlie’s apartment.  
And then came the more in dept conversations. What their dreams were, their past times, how the relation with their parents was, that sort of thing.   
And Harrison’s father came up, Charlie had confessed to knowing who Harrison was the moment he saw him. He had been sent out by Dumbledore in an effort to get him to their, the light side.  
When Harrison began despairing the truth in their relationship, Charlie assured him, he wasn’t in it anymore to turn him around. After hearing Harrison talk about his father, nobody could deny the love he held for the man, and Charlie didn’t want to take that away, he himself had a tense relationship with his parents, a result of the mothering of his mother and the obliviousness of his father, they pushed their own children away from them, babying them even when they were grown men or women. So they had all chosen carriers that resulted in the minimum contact with their parents.   
It was because of that, that he didn’t want to destroy the relationship Harrison had with his father, he couldn’t. He wouldn’t, not like that, not like Dumbledore wanted. The old fool would be surprised that most of the Weasleys had cut their strings from his hand.  
Charlie sighed and explained his feelings to his love, his beautiful raven, and assured him he wouldn’t betray him or his father and that he and most of his brothers wanted a meeting with the Dark Lord, to negotiate an alliance, they didn’t want to become Death Eaters, but were willing to support the cause and finance it.  
After that meeting, Harrison was standing in front of the door to his father’s office, having an internal struggle, he knew he had to tell the man behind the door the whole story and have his father disappointed in him, but also In doing so, the love of his life could join them and resulted in them not having to sneak around to see each other.  
With a sigh he opened the door, at his father’s shocked face he closed it, took a seat across from the man and began his story. At seeing the look of disappointment and even betrayal on the man’s face broke his heart, but he kept on talking. At the end, his father had a look of triumph on his face, making Harrison smile.  
Lord Voldemort, while an impatient man, loved his son very much and couldn’t imagine a life without the young man, when said young man came to him with a very complicated story, he had different emotions running through him, fear, disappointment, anger, but in the end triumph. What his side had been trying to do, his son had managed in 6 months, by accidently letting the second oldest Weasley falling in love with him.  
He would love to tell this to Lucius, but that was for a later date. For now he focused on his son, who was nervously watching him. With a smile he rounded the desk and enveloped the young man in a tight hug. Feeling his son relax, he told the young man how proud he was and that he was welcome to invite Charlie into the home, so they could have some private time, after of course setting a date for the meeting between the eldest Weasley boys and himself.  
If his son squealed, both of them would deny it and after hugging him again, ran out of the room to floo his redhead.  
Tom Riddle watched his son go with a smile on his face, if his son could turn around the Weasleys, than who knew what else that boy could do, he planned to find out. But first he would let the young lovers be for some hours.  
Harrison and Charlie lay together on the youngest bed, enjoying their time together; Harrison couldn’t believe this time of his life, this marvelous and great time, had started with heartache.


	36. Brother in Law

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Mycroft/Harry (Sherlock BBC)

"Sherlock?" A soft voice spoke, the sound coming from the direction of the genius' bedroom.  
All the men and the lone woman looked up, standing just before the doorway leading into Sherlock's room was a small male, well those who knew him, knew he was male. He had an androgynous figure; with wider hips, fuller lips and huge eyes.   
As Sherlock cursed and stepped towards him a whispered conversation followed, John turned back to the police officers in their flat. After shearing a look with Greg, they silently decided to let them handle this. Looking at Donovan, he saw her looking at the two with disgust clear in his eyes. Anderson was leering at the Harry, who was clad in shorts and a too big shirt. The captain was looking at it all with big eyes, he frowned and opened his mouth; "mister Holmes you're under arrest. Come along now."  
Harry glared at the captain, " on what charges is he arrested? He found those children didn't he, he was asked to help because of his observant skills, before you became captain. If you weren't notified of this, you have a problem in your department not with us."  
The captain sputtered, not expecting such an answer.  
Anderson smirked and opened his mouth, "need your girlfriend to defend you now Freak? Hey girly, you can have better than that freak, wanna give me a try?"  
This was accompanied by a wiggle of eyebrows.  
Greg, John, Sherlock and Harry began laughing, only interrupted by the cries of a baby, which John offered to take care of.  
Now Sherlock smirked, "why Anderson I never noticed your preferences went that way. Must be something I overlooked."  
At Anderson's gaping and sputtering, Harry stepped forward; "allow me to introduce myself. My name is Harry Potter-Holmes, I am most defiantly male and I am Sherlock's brother-in-law, I stay here from time to time, so Sherlock can spend some time with his nephew."  
The most funny thing that happened next was Anderson's gaping face, Donovan and the captain's shocked face and then Mycroft's face, who had rushed there after a text from Harry and had promptly fired Anderson, Donovan and that captain and installed Greg as the new captain. So when John came back into the living room, the three were gone, Greg was beaming and as he handed Teddy to Sherlock, it turned into a great evening, with the Holmes family and their friends.   
On the other side of town, Moriarty received Intel that his plan failed, he yelled and vowed to bring down Sherlock Holmes, too bad he had one powerful wizard who would stand in his every way


End file.
